Para sempre
by Yumi baka chan
Summary: Uma fic pequena sobre a Sakura e Sasuke... Reviews onegai! [Oneshot]


**Para sempre**

Ela é tão linda. Aqueles olhos verdades tão meigos. Seu olhar transbordava alegria e doçura. Ela sorriu. Ah! Que sorriso lindo, como ele queria que ela fosse alegre assim para sempre. E ela era dele, só dele. Sua esposa parecia uma pequena flor, que exala seu perfume para todos. Seus macios cabelos rosados, esvoaçavam com o vento. Ela é linda. Tal qual uma flor de cerejeira. Ele precisava abraça–la. Estava com saudades. Aquela missão fora tão longa. Como ele estava com saudades. Quando ia chamá-la, e surpreende-la com aqueles bombons...

- Sakura! Quanto tempo!

-Olá Lee! Quanto tempo!

Quem era aquele cara? Por que está abraçando a Sakura?! O que eles estão falando?! Ele ficou preocupado, ás vezes, Sasuke conseguia ser extremamente ciumento. Ele não suportou.

-Sakura!

-Sasuk...

A moça não conseguiu terminar de falar, Sasuke já havia abraçado sua cintura e dado-lhe um grande beijo, repleto de amor e saudades. Bem, mas BEM na cara do desconhecido intrometido, na opinião de Sasuke.

-Er...vou indo. – Sussurou Lee, saindo de fininho.

Eles ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, até que Sakura interrompeu-o delicadamente.

-Que saudades Sasuke-kun!

-Eu também estava...Isto é para você.

Sasuke entregou á sua esposa bombons, ele mesmo havia feito. Por mais que Sasuke fosse desajeitado para afazeres domésticos, ele sabia fazer um delicioso chocolate, segredo de seu clã.

-Sasuke-kun! Arigato gozaimashta! n.n

-Sabe que dia é hoje?

-?

-Faz três anos que estamos casados...

-Nossa!!!! Eu tinha me esquecido!!! – (Sasuke: -.-")

-Gomenassai!!! T.T – Disse a Haruno/Uchiha, em tom choroso.

-Não tem problema, acho que eu pressenti que você ia esquecer mesmo... – Sasuke falou naturalmente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo; então ele repara em alguns banquinhos na praça, próximos ao local onde ambos se encontravam. – Vamos sentar ali?

- Hai! (ela já esqueceu o que aconteceu ¬¬)

Eles sentaram-se no banco, e conversaram um pouco, comendo chocolates. (que inveja eu quero chocolate também y.y)

- Sakura?

-Hum? n.n

- Quem era aquele cara que estava te abraçando quando eu cheguei? ¬¬

-Aaah! Aquele é o Lee-kun, ele estava no...

-Lee-KUN? – O Uchiha disse friamente, encarnando a pessoa que era há alguns anos atrás.

-Hahahaha Sasuke-kun, que motivo bobo para sentir inveja – nesse momento ele cora – O Lee-kun é aquele do exame chuunin lembra-se?

-Aa... – Sasuke olhava para o chão, envergonhado do que tinha acabado de confundir.

- Como é orgulhoso hehe! – Mas Sakura deixa de usar seu tom de brincadeira – Sasuke-kun, eu te amo, de verdade viu? Não precisa sentir ciúmes.

E deu um pequeno beijo na face esquerda do Uchiha. Sasuke olhou-a apenas com os olhos, com o rosto para baixo.

-Watashi no. – E baixou os olhos de novo.

-Ahh kawaii koto ne!!!

Sakura abraça com força o pescoço de Sasuke. Ele segurou sua cintura delicadamente, e eles ficaram assim por um tempo, esquecidos da realidade, até que esta os tira do mundo dos sonhos.

-Ai! Ei caiu água em mim!

-Sakura esse fenômeno é chamado chuva ¬¬

-Melhor voltarmos agora!

Eles correram até sua casa, não demoaram muito por serem ninjas experientes, e pela casa não ser muito longe dali.

-Aahh que saudades de casa!

Sasuke espriguiçou-se e sentou no sofá branco da sala. Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado; e com isso o Uchiha apoiou sua cabeça no colo da moça.

-Está com fome?

-Hm...Sim.

-Então eu vou preparar algo para nós comermos, enquanto você toma um banho tá?

-Não vou deixar. – Ele agarrou as pernas da moça impedindo-a de se levantar. Ela tornou a sentar-se, e serenamente, começou a brincar com as mechas azuladas de seu marido.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X 30 min depois... X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

-Ei!! A comida está pronta!

A Haruno/Uchiha vestia um avental branco na cintura, e segurava uma colher de pau, suja com molho-de-tomate.

-Hai! - O shinobi caminhava calmamente, secando seus cabelos com uma toalha amarela. Passou por ela dando lhe um beijo na testa, e logo sentou se na mesa. Servindo a si mesmo, e á sua esposa.

- Tá gostoso o macarrão.

-Obrigada.

Após o jantar, eles ficaram assistindo televisão, aquecidos pelo kotatsu, e pelo chá recém feito por Sasuke.

-Humm Sasuke-kun?

-Sim?

-Eu estou com sono – Disse a médica nin num bocejo demorado.

-Eu também.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sakura estava quase durmindo quando escuta um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Eu irei te amar para sempre, Sakura.

Ela sorri.

-Para sempre.

..:::FIM:::..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Olá!!

Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, e eu sou nova aqui no Portanto mandem-me reviews!!! XD (leitores: Q q tem a ver? ¬¬)

Nhá podem falar se acharam péssima, e me ajudem a melhorar por favor!

Obrigada por lerem! Muito obrigada mesmo!

E pra quem num entendeu, foi a Sakura que falou o ultimo para sempre tah? hehe... 

Kissus

Yumi baka chan


End file.
